


Two Is Better Than One

by princessmelia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Humor, It's just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmelia/pseuds/princessmelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a mission that requires disguises and awkward couples. Hints of Bio Specialists, MayFitz, and even a bit of Fitzsimmons. Coauthored by kittyorleans and princessmelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Is Better Than One

It was a partners mission. Well, it was a double partners’ mission. Skye joked it was like a double date, earning withering glares from the people going on said mission.

It called for two scientists and two specialists to keep them safe. And it called for them to attend a party-- a nice party. The plan? Dress up in the fanciest dresses and suits and attend as two couples: Jemma and Ward together and May and Fitz together.

"No one," Fitz insisted, "is going to believe we are a couple."

"I think you're adorable," Skye said, because Skye was mean that way. 

"I can look younger," May told Fitz, making him go red. 

"Not that," he said. "We just don't look like we... fit."

"Use your American accent,” she suggested as she shoved a magazine into a gun.

///

"Why on Earth would anyone want to wear something like this?" Jemma asked as Skye zipped her into the dress. It was dark green and slinky-- by far the most revealing thing Simmons had ever worn in her entire life. 

"If you give me a minute, I'll tell you why." Skye fixed Simmons' hair and make-up, using all of the glamour tips she had picked up on over the years. Most of them were from youtube videos. "This," she said, turning Jemma towards the mirror, "is why."

Jemma's mouth fell open at the sight of herself. 

"Oh, Fitz is gonna be this shade”-she tugged on Simmons’ dress-”of green with envy of Ward," Skye told her kindly. 

///

Meanwhile, Fitz was watching May walk down the stairs. "Oh, my..." he breathed. "Does that dress show her entire back?” Fitz squeaked out. “And is that slit a mile long?"

Ward laughed and clapped him on the back.

"I never even took a girl to prom," Fitz hissed worriedly to Ward. "I didn't even go to prom! How do you do this?"

"Just follow my lead, Agent Fitz," May said coolly as she walked towards them. Fitz blushed and tried not to look at her swaying hips. "I've done this before."

"Yeah, specialists practice..." Ward's words died off as Simmons glided down the stairs, her hand placed delicately on the rail. Her dress was emerald and glittering in the low light of the plane. It clung to all of her curves in all the right ways.

"They're not saying anything," she whispered to Skye. "Is that bad?"

"No.” Skye smirked. “It's great."

"Were you even aware she had curves?" Ward hissed to Fitz.

"Officially, yes; in practice, no," Fitz replied, looking exceedingly nervous. "Well, don't leave her standing there, Ward!” He slapped him on the back. “Training!"

Once the group was together and ready, Skye muttered to Coulson, “Next time, the two of us get to team up, and I get to wear the dress that makes me really hot, right?"

"Skye, it's a mission, not a date." But she could see the amusement behind his exasperation.

"Even better. You're just scared I'll be hotter than you."

"We'll enter first," May reminded everyone, giving Skye a withering glance. "Once Fitz deactivates the alarms and weapons, you two will have two hours to analyze and replicate the biochemical weapon. Remember, leave the original serum untouched-- we can't let them know we were there."

Simmons and Ward nodded, and then they all walked down the ramp.

"Have fun on your date!" Skye sang after them.

///

"How long have you two been together?"

Fitz nearly choked on his drink. "A year," he said. "She's great."

"Proud, huh?"

"Keeps me from making a fool of myself." The man eyed the drink running down Fitz's hand but didn't comment.

///

"A year," May answered the same question minutes later. "He's cute."

"Smart guy?"

"He makes me laugh." She said it with a totally straight face.

///

"Jemma, you can stop blushing now," Ward murmured in her ear. 

"But they're all staring at me!" She pulled at the dress, making sure everything was as covered as it could be.

"Because you're beautiful." She turned to him in surprise and Ward shrugged like it was a matter of fact. "Now let's go make an appearance. People need to know we were here."

///

Fitz watched Jemma closely, and nodded when the time came. "Alright, sweetheart," he said to May, knowing he'd pay for it later. "Our time to shine."

She nodded at him. "Let's go."

They made their way to the back room without difficulty. Fitz quickly shrugged out of his suit jacket, rolled up his sleeves, loosened his tie and set to work. Even May had to admit he looked better that way.

"Hand me the Allen wrench?"

"The what?" 

"The small one for bolts." He was already reaching over as he spoke. "Here, I got it."

Watching Fitz work was liking watching a professional pianist. May couldn't help but be impressed.

///

"Our turn," whispered Ward as he watched a smirking May and a disheveled Fitz come out of the hallway. "Come along, dear wifey."

Simmons held her head up and let Ward lead her into the backroom. 

The chemicals were taking longer than expected, and Ward was getting worried--especially when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Hurry up," he hissed as she worked. 

"Someone's coming."

"Almost got it," she said, standing up from the table. 

"Well, they're here," Ward said, striding across the room and grabbing her arm as someone started to open the door. "So sorry," he said, "and I hope this works."

And then he pressed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his.

Jemma's eyes opened wide before relaxing and placing her hands on his shoulders uncertainly. 

"Hey!" The man who entered called out. "What are you two doing in here?" 

Simmons started giggling nervously and began to answer. "We were just, uh..."

"My wife was trying to find a place to freshen up, and we got, uh-" Ward put on his charming smile-"well, a little carried away."

"You can't be back here," the security guard warned, but he smiled.

"Right. Honey, why don't you grab your make-up, and we can go?" Ward looked pointedly at the chemicals left on the table.

"Right," she agreed. She packed them into her bag, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

They were almost out the door before the guard grabbed her arm.

"Sir?"

"Can I see what you just picked up?"

"My... my make-up," she nearly whispered, pulling into Ward. 

"Can I see it?"

She looked to Ward in desperation.

He moved Jemma away from the man and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "She's just a little embarrassed because she has uh, womanly issues."

"Woman, womanly issues?"

Ward nodded, and Jemma blushed. He placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the room. He could feel her tremble slightly beneath his touch.

"Okay?" Ward asked her as they left the hallway.

Jemma started snickering in response. 

As they slipped out of the party, successful in their mission, Ward fixed her coat and asked, "What?"

"That was my first kiss."

"What?!"

"My kids are gonna ask me about my first kiss one day and I'll have to explain this."

"Fitz has never kissed you?!"

"No, of course not." She looked at him like he was crazy.

Ward finished walking her to the car, mumbling about 'idiot scientists' and green dresses the entire way.


End file.
